footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Juan Mata/import
| cityofbirth = Ocón de Villafranca | countryofbirth = Spain | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Winger | currentclub = Manchester United | clubnumber = 8 | youthyears = 1998-2003 2003-2006 | youthclubs = Real Oviedo Real Madrid | years = 2006–2007 2007–2011 2011–2014 2014– | clubs = Real Madrid B Valencia Chelsea Manchester United | caps(goals) = 39 (10) 129 (33) 82 (18) 4 (0) | nationalyears = 2004 2004 2006–2007 2007 2007–2011 2012 2009– | nationalteam = Spain U16 Spain U17 Spain U19 Spain U20 Spain U21 Spain U23 Spain | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (2) 2 (1) 13 (12) 5 (3) 4 (0) 32 (9) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Juan Manuel Mata García, commonly known as Juan Mata (born 28 April 1988), is a Spanish footballer who plays for English club Manchester United and the Spain national team. He primarily plays as an attacking midfielder but can also play as a winger. A graduate of Real Madrid's youth academy, Mata played at Real Madrid Castilla for the 2006–07 season, where he finished the season as the side's second best scorer with 10 goals. At the start of the 2007–08 season, Mata signed for fellow La Liga side Valencia CF, through a contractual clause at Real Madrid. He was voted the team's "Best Young Player" at the end of that season. Mata won the Copa del Rey in his debut season at Valencia. Following his debut for Valencia in 2007, Mata became an integral part of the club's midfield, making over 174 appearances for the duration of four seasons. In the 2011–12 season, Mata signed for English Premier League club Chelsea in August 2011 for a fee in the region of €28 million. On 27 August 2011, Mata scored a goal on his debut for Chelsea against Norwich City after coming on as a substitute. Mata won the UEFA Champions League and the FA Cup in his debut season at Chelsea. He also won the club's Player of the year award. After scoring a goal against Monterrey in the 2012 FIFA Club World Cup, he has now scored on his debut in the Premier League, FA Cup, Champions League, Capital One Cup, and Club World Cup for Chelsea. Mata's second season at Chelsea proved to be even more successful, helping the club to qualify for the next season's Champions League and winning the Chelsea Player of the Year Award for a second successive year. On 15 May 2013, Mata won the UEFA Europa League, joining teammate Fernando Torres to become the first players to have held all four of the Champions League, Europa League, World Cup, and the European Championships simultaneously. In addition, he also had the Under-21 Football Championship at that time. External links *Official website * *Profile on the Premier League *BDFutbol profile *National team data *Biography at CiberChe Category:1988 births Category:Asturian people Category:Spanish footballers Category:Asturian footballers Category:Castilian-Leonese footballers Category:Association football wingers Category:Association football forwards Category:La Liga footballers Category:Segunda División footballers Category:Real Madrid C.F. players Category:Real Madrid Castilla footballers Category:Valencia CF footballers Category:Premier League players Category:Chelsea F.C. players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Spain youth international footballers Category:Spain under-21 international footballers Category:Spain under-23 international footballers Category:Spain international footballers Category:2009 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2010 FIFA World Cup players Category:UEFA Euro 2012 players Category:FIFA World Cup-winning players Category:UEFA European Championship-winning players Category:2013 FIFA Confederations Cup players